zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough talk:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
ALttPNav Template on the bottom of this page - Yes or No? If you look at my edit here, you will see that I added a template to the bottom of the page, the Zelda 3: A Link to the Past navigation template, which is on almost all pages that relate to that game, this page being one of a few exceptions. The specific code I added was at the bottom of the page. This allowed people looking for walkthroughs (which happened to include me when I came across this page) to look at info about various items, dungeons, characters, locations, etc. regarding the game when they come here to the Walkthrough page about it. DangerousDangerously reverted this edit, with the following note in the edit history "Please bring up a discussion, and then if it results in your favor you can go through and add them to all the pages." So, I am complying with this request, and bringing up that discussion here on the talk page. If you are active on this wiki, please reply to this post stating whether you agree or disagree with having this template at the bottom of this page, along with an explanation of why you feel that way (it can be very brief, lengthy, or anything in between, whatever you prefer). Ultimately I am sure the admins of this wiki will come to a consensus and whatever they decide on this matter will be what happens. Anyway, my vote is in favor of having that template at the bottom of this walkthrough page, for the reasons of consistency with other pages related to this game, which also have that template at the bottom, as well as the fact that people looking for walkthroughs who find this page through a search engine, as I did, could find the information in the template very useful (I have certainly found it useful myself in playing the game). --The Overmind (talk) 12:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Suffice to say, no. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::No. If you checked out the other walkthrough pages, you would notice that none of the other pages have it. The walkthrough pages are in a separate namespace, meaning it's a different category from the other pages. The walkthroughs are '''user made and as such I feel they shouldn't be including the main game nav. If you add the nav to the walkthrough, you'd have to add the walkthrough to the main game nav. That won't happen, because walkthroughs are user made meaning they may never be finished and may contain false information. DangerousDangerously 18:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::This whole thing is like saying that the space-themed short stories some of your classmates wrote in English class should be filed under Science Fiction in the school library. People can make walkthroughs on this wiki, sure, but that's not the main feature, nor can it really be considered a part of the informational database as a whole. If we added the ALttP Nav, it would be like saying "yeah, these walkthroughs are a feature of the game". They're not. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::OK, we have consensus among the regular contributors to this wiki, and 2 of you made moderately persuasive arguments. I'm not entirely convinced, but after reading what you all wrote, I'm feeling much more ambivalent about whether or not to have navigation templates on the walkthrough pages. Since all of you are in unanimous agreement not to have them there, I'll go ahead and agree with all of you too so that it's completely unanimous, since reaching consensus is important when it comes to wiki-editing, for obvious reasons. That settles it then: no navigation templates on walkthrough pages, everyone agrees. --The Overmind (talk) 21:51, May 14, 2013 (UTC)